


phosphenes

by linguale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Fisting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguale/pseuds/linguale
Summary: “I just want something for tonight. I don’t want to be alone.”Chinen closes his eyes and sighs, thinking about his options. It’d be wise to push Nakajima away, tell him it’s the broken heart talking since it’s no longer a “what-if” scenario stemming from anxiety, that he’d choose anyone in front of him and that it happens to be Chinen because they’ve been talking about Yamada for months now and there was no reason to venture out for a quick fuck and risk being discovered and being all over the rumor boards.It’d be wise to explain all of that and push Nakajima away.But Chinen is human. He’s weak. And he’s been alone for a long time.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Nakajima Yuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	phosphenes

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t mean to write this for chinen’s birthday but the stars aligned perfectly. happy birthday? here's a slutty fic for your 27 slutty years of living? 
> 
> the plot is barely there, held together by a fraying thread. so is the grammar probably bc i only briefly reread it.
> 
> thanks as always to ewidentnie ilu

“Yuto just confessed to me,” Chinen nods with the phone pinched between his ear and shoulder as Yamada keeps talking, “I had to tell him I didn’t feel the same. I mean I did once, but that was before everything, you know?” Yamada leaves out the part where he and Nakajima pretended like they didn’t exist on the best of days, spitting venom and throwing punches on the worst. Chinen knows. Everyone knows. “I said it badly though.”

“Hindsight’s always 20/20.” Chinen bumps the fridge door shut with his hip.

“Yeah, but I didn’t even think before I spoke.”

“What’d you say?”

Yamada hesitates and Chinen can hear him take a deep breath. “That everything for the cameras is just another part I’m playing.”

Chinen hisses and stops pouring his tea before he forgets and spills all over the counter. “You fucked up.” 

Yamada sighs. “I know and I didn’t even mean it to be _mean_ , it’s just--”

Chinen thinks about every time Yamada is close to him in concerts, when he looks into his eyes with his hand on Chinen’s neck, or in shoots with their cheeks pressed together because they’re just best friends. He tries not to think about when they go on long drives to kill time and escape, when Yamada’s hums to whatever’s playing on the radio and their hands rest on the center console. Friends. “It is what it is.”

“Exactly. I could’ve said it better and let him down easy.”

“It’s your personality: nice face, earnest work, shit mouth.”

“Like you’re one to talk.” Yamada chuckles. “It’s not like I can call him now though, I don’t want it to look like I’m rubbing salt on the wound.” 

“Text him then. The worst that’ll happen is he ignores it, but we have recording tomorrow so you can talk to him then.”

“That’s true.” Yamada groans out of frustration. “Any other situation, I’d go to his place and apologize properly, but here it’s weird.”

“He’ll be fine, it’s not like you’re Japan’s heartthrob or anything. No one cares about you that much.”

“I’ll smack you tomorrow.” 

“Oh no, I’m so scared.” He says dripping with sarcasm. 

He hears the door knock, confused if it’s his door or if it was Yamada’s he heard through the speaker because he wasn’t expecting anyone, but he checks his peephole anyway. 

Huh.

Chinen opens his door to make sure he wasn’t imagining it, but there’s Nakajima standing outside looking less sheepish and nervous than he would’ve expected.

“Hey, I need to go. My dinner’s here.”

“I keep telling you to stop ordering in so much.”

“Yeah, and I keep telling you that you’re gonna have to be my personal cook or hire one for me if you want that to happen.” Chinen keeps staring at Nakajima. “I really gotta go though. See you tomorrow.” He hears Yamada respond, waits another second to hang up, looks back up at him. “Drink?”

“Please.” Chinen steps out of the way to let Nakajima in. He gets back to the kitchen and considers the tea he just poured, grabs two new glasses and his bottle of cheap sake since Nakajima doesn’t like to sip and savor. As expected, Nakajima throws it back immediately and his face pinches at the burn down his throat. Chinen pauses in pouring his own to look at Nakajima’s face smoothing back down and pours him another.

“You could’ve at least waited until I finished pouring mine.”

Nakajima doesn’t apologize. He leads the way to the balcony to sit on the floor with his back against the solid concrete railing. Chinen follows and grabs a blanket with his free hand and closes the sliding door with his foot. He situates himself, the sake bottle off on one side, blanket settled over their legs where they sit shoulder to shoulder.

It’s been a routine of theirs, always at Chinen’s apartment, always when it gets too much for Nakajima to handle alone and when it’s too private to vent over dinner, because it’s always about Yamada. 

Chinen was happy to keep everything to himself all these years, his own feelings, his whispered confession in practice room 709 and the quick rejection, but seeing Nakajima finally open up to the group a couple years ago was like a slap to the face since he was also holding everything inside like Chinen was. He’s not surprised that Nakajima’s come to him to talk because everyone seems to find him for advice one way or another; he’s only surprised the first time Nakajima asked to talk privately at his place.

Nakajima sighs. “Yama rejected me.” Chinen nods slowly. “Not that I expected any different but turns out even when you brace for impact, it stings anyway.”

“Yeah, somehow it’s worse.” Chinen sips his drink. “All the nervousness and anxiety about the worst possible situation is coming true like getting hit by a train.” He leans his head back against the concrete rail. 

“Tell me again why you wanted me to tell him in the first place.”

“To move on with your life. You’d hold onto that until your death bed.” Chinen gets up to pull the sliding door open reach in his side table he keeps next to it.

“Aren’t you still in love with him though?” Nakajima watches him as he sits back and taps a cigarette out of the pack.

“Isn’t everyone?” Chinen flicks the lighter, watches the tip glow orange, his drag slow and purposeful like his lungs are balloons and he’s filling them to the brim with ash and smoke. He feels his fingers trembling where they touch his lips, but he wants to think it’s the cold night instead of anything else. 

Nakajima hasn’t taken his eyes off of him, eyes following his hand fall away from his mouth when he wrings his lungs empty. “You smoke?”

Chinen looks over and raises an eyebrow. “No, I’m fucking knitting.” He knows it’s impossible to look stern with the corners of his mouth twisting up naturally, but it doesn’t stop him from trying. Nakajima finally looks away to take another shot and Chinen looks straight ahead at their reflections on the sliding door, but they’re hard to make out since he left the living room light on inside. “Not enough to call it a habit.”

“Isn’t that what everyone says?”

Chinen laughs. “I don’t know if you can call one or two a month a real habit. It’s not like anyone’s expecting me to be some grand singer anymore. I’m not gonna steal Yabu’s job; my voice can take the hit.” 

Nakajima laughs with him and he’s glad to see that smile; he’s too good of an actor for anyone to see the cracks in it on a normal day, but sometimes Chinen can see the fissures. It worries him that there’s something else behind his smile that he keeps hiding from everyone despite Nakajima breaking down his own walls years ago.

Nakajima bumps his shoulder to shock him out of his thoughts, turns to see Nakajima watching him intently again. “Can I?” He reaches across so Nakajima can pluck it out of his hand, but he leans down and Chinen feels lips on his fingers. He wants to laugh and ask if he’s learned any manners, but he stays silent, letting his remaining fingers relax and rest on Nakajima’s cheeks before falling and retracting when he lets out the smoke. It surprises Chinen when he doesn’t cough.

“Not your first?”

Nakajima smirks. “Not enough to call it a habit.” Chinen huffs and turns away to tap off the ash. “Few times on set with some guys to blow off steam. Really just enough to not choke.” Chinen raises an eyebrow but doesn’t pry. 

They keep quiet as the night gets cooler, Chinen’s sweater not enough to keep out the cold and the thin blanket not doing anything either. There’s not much to say, Nakajima will never imply that he’s looking for advice, most times he just wants to vent and when he wants advice, he’ll ask him directly, so Chinen knows it’s not the time to tell him how to move on from Yamada, nevermind that Chinen wouldn’t be able to tell him how since he never did. They’re attached at the hip and so Chinen lets Yamada forget their soft words in the back corner of the practice room when they were fifteen. That isn’t falling out of love with Yamada as much as understanding that they can’t be anything more just like Yamada had said back then; they’ve debuted now, they’re finally idols. They couldn’t risk it.

He feels Nakajima doze off and his head falls on Chinen’s shoulder. He takes a couple more drags, offers the last to Nakajima who again leans over instead of grabbing onto what’s left. Chinen feels a puff of warm air from his nose and his fingers tremble more from the temperature difference.

“Come on,” Chinen stubs out the cigarette in the ashtray and starts to stand, “I’m cold and tired.” Nakajima gets up after, stretching once he does, and grabs the blanket to go inside first. Nakajima stands right in front of the sliding door after he steps in, grabs everything in Chinen’s hands to put on the side table where Chinen fished out his pack, and kisses him against the glass door the moment after Chinen slides it shut.

“Yuto.” Chinen’s not surprised; he could read the room from miles away with the lips on his fingers holding the filter, his innuendos like Chinen couldn’t understand, how he didn’t look as upset as he should’ve been after confessing to someone he’d been in love with for years on end. Chinen’s not fucking stupid, but he is lonely.

“Please.” 

“I’m not gonna be some weird rebound, I deserve more than that.”

“You’re not.” Nakajima scrabbles at Chinen’s collar. “I want...”

“I need real sentences.”

Nakajima struggles, his eyes darting down then back up into Chinen’s eyes. His face comes closer where his mouth is almost on Chinen’s again. “I just want something for tonight. I don’t want to be alone.”

Chinen closes his eyes and sighs, thinking about his options. It’d be wise to push Nakajima away, tell him it’s the broken heart talking since it’s no longer a “what-if” scenario stemming from anxiety, that he’d choose anyone in front of him and that it happens to be Chinen because they’ve been talking about Yamada for months now and there was no reason to venture out for a quick fuck and risk being discovered and being all over the rumor boards.

It’d be wise to explain all of that and push Nakajima away.

But Chinen is human. He’s weak. And he’s been alone for a long time.

So he pushes up into his mouth and his hands grip instead of lying flat on his chest. 

Nakajima starts to sink down and his lips drag down Chinen’s neck, one hand pulling down his sweats and the other pushing his sweater up on his belly.

“Hold on, what if we--” Chinen’s at a loss for words suddenly with Nakajima’s eyes up at him and his lips on his cock, he wants so badly to see how his mouth is straining and stretching around him. “Hands. Behind your back.” 

Nakajima starts to pull away. 

“No, just your hands.” Chinen gets nervous that he’s going too far, but Nakajima stops and the hands fall off his thighs to fold behind his back slowly. Chinen can’t help stroking the top of his head; Nakajima turns his head slightly and closes his eyes when he does. “Good.” His hand curls behind Nakajima’s ear and twirls little strands in his fingers. “Whenever you’re ready.” Chinen tries not to encourage with his hands, not yet. Not when this is their first and Chinen’s testing out the waters on how much Nakajima can handle. 

Nakajima swirls his tongue over the head, slowly pulling himself closer to take in more of his cock. Nakajima scoots in on his knees to settle closer between Chinen’s legs, stretching his head up to take more of Chinen’s cock in his mouth slowly to adjust.

He’s trying not to fuck Nakajima’s throat here, even if he’s so pretty with his neck stretched up and his eyes closed to focus on the weight on his tongue. 

“How much do you want? Do you want to choke on me?” Chinen asks. He’s learned to ask for an extreme and pull back, even if it’s not really proper etiquette; he’s supposed to ask for a little, to go inch by inch to find where they’d both be comfortable. Nakajima opens his eyes and tries to pull off again to answer, but Chinen holds him still. “Put your hand on my knee if that’s what you want.” 

He feels a hand fly up his leg to find his knee, stretching his head further up to emphasize his point.

“Okay, hand behind your back again.” Chinen’s other hand finds the side of Nakajima’s neck, his thumb rubbing the soft skin under his jaw where his throat’s empty and Nakajima closes his eyes again. He feels his soft groan under his fingers and around his cock. “Hold still a little longer for me.” Chinen bites his lip when Nakajima whines but stays still anyway. “You’re so pretty.” He whispers. Chinen presses his thumb in the fleshy junction of his neck and jaw, he can imagine feeling the head of his cock there under his thumb if he pressed harder, but he resists this time; he’s already asked for a lot. 

Chinen smirks even though Nakajima wouldn’t be able to see it well if his eyes were open. “Alright. Convince me that you deserve me.” 

Nakajima whines loudly and Chinen hisses when he can feel him swallow around him, tongue peeking out of his mouth to lap at his balls as his cock pushes down his throat under Chinen’s thumb. 

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Chinen says breathless since all the air was punched out of his lungs, not expecting Nakajima to be so ready. He lifts himself up more from where he’s kneeling to swallow him further like he’s trying to swallow him whole. 

Nakajima’s sitting up enough to be in line with Chinen’s cock down his throat which is hot, but a weird height and angle for Chinen otherwise. “Sit back for me more so I can fuck your throat better.” Nakajima scoots back on his knees so he’s not sitting directly underneath and stretches forward; it sacrifices that beautiful neck pulled tight from having to be completely straight up, but Chinen’s going to give him what he wants. 

He thrusts short as a test; Nakajima not choking straight away is a big plus and the angle’s much better, so he wraps his fingers around the back of his head to hold him still and works quickly before Nakajima needs to breathe. The mix of his spit gurgling pooling in the back of his mouth with Nakajima’s sounds when Chinen’s cock pushes down his tight throat is such a turn on that he’s not going to last long. He has more ideas planned after so he pulls Nakajima back despite his whining and coughing when he can finally take a breath. 

“Come on,” Chinen tries to pull him up, “I’m not done with you.” He steps out of his sweats that had pooled around his ankles, yanking off his sweater and tossing it away. Nakajima stands at the doorway observing Chinen root around his nightstand for a while before he’s noticed. “Strip and on the bed.” He sees Nakajima start to smile before looking back in his drawers, hearing clothes land on the floor and his bedsprings straining when Nakajima crawls on it.

Nakajima’s on his side watching Chinen when he looks up, so he leans over and pushes on his shoulder to lie him down on his back and Chinen follows him: up on the bed, settling between his legs and pulling his knees up so they cage him in. 

He squeezes lube on his fingers and pushes Nakajima’s knees up so his feet lift off the bed and push him back so his legs are folded up and in on himself, but Chinen changes his mind and lets go. “Get on your hands and knees for me.”

Nakajima blinks a few times and Chinen can see his words rolling inside his head before he turns around. He thanks him with a hand running up his spine and back down to the curve of his ass and pulling him open and pressing his tongue flat on his hole. Nakajima hisses and flinches away from surprise but relaxes again and pushes back against Chinen. He takes his thumb to play with his hole too, pulling the skin and pressing in with the pad before pulling to the side again. Nakajima whines and tries to press back more; Chinen can imagine his face pinching when nothing’s inside him after that attempt. 

“Stay still for me.” Chinen says with his lips on his hole so Nakajima tenses to try to follow his direction. “You’re doing so well.” He whispers to fuck with him more and the soft noises are worth it. Chinen pushes the tip of his tongue in and opens him up slowly, his right hand holding Nakajima’s hip steady. He dips his thumb in with his tongue pushing deeper. He soon enough pulls out his thumb and laps at his puffy hole before replacing with two fingers instead to work him open faster. 

Nakajima’s sunk down from his hands to his elbows with his face on the pillow. “Yuto,” he calls, “I want to hear you.” Chinen doesn’t ask, but he still says it sweetly to get Nakajima to listen. He whines but moves his head so it tips under with the top of his head on the pillow instead and his back arches. It’ll do, Chinen thinks. He adds a third finger as thanks, smiling when he hears Nakajima gasp before he moans loudly and his hands scratch at the sheets. 

“You’re so good, you know that? Not touching yourself or speaking out of turn and I didn’t even have to tell you. You’re so full of surprises, Yuti.” Nakajima turns his head and whines at his nickname. “I have to wonder who taught you to be so well-behaved. Can you come on my fingers for me? I bet you can.” Chinen says as he jabs his fingers in quickly to make his point. “Not now though, I’m not done yet.” He pulls his fingers out to squeeze more lube on his hand before he pushes them back, sliding his pinky in alongside. He hears a sharp cry from Nakajima and feels him tense up as his ass opens up further so Chinen moves his free hand to his back, gliding up and down his spine while his fingers spread and push against the tight walls. 

It takes a few minutes for him to relax and be used to the four fingers, it’s better when Chinen pulls them out and Nakajima whines and pushes his ass back to follow. 

Chinen chuckles. “You’re so cute Yuto, but I’m still not done with you. Do you want to stay on your hands and knees or do you want to be on your back when you come on my hand? You’ve been so good for me, I’m letting you choose.” 

Nakajima’s breathing heavily like he hasn’t taken a breath since before he had Chinen’s cock between his lips. It takes a while for him to gather his thoughts and answer. “I want to see you.”

Chinen nods. There wasn’t a correct answer, but he also wanted to see Nakajima’s face when his knuckles broke past the tight ring of muscle and sliding in easily, tapering down to his wrist. “Turn over for me then.” 

He’s not sure if it’s how high Nakajima is off of the stimulation or how tired he must be, but it takes another while before he starts moving, opting to sink down onto the bed and rolling over slowly and lifting his knees like when Chinen first pushed him on his back, but Chinen slides a pillow under his back this time to ease him up. He reaches up to stroke his belly and over to his ribs, purposefully avoiding Nakajima’s cock.

“Hands behind your head.” Chinen becomes stern again and stills to wait for Nakajima to follow and for his head to lie back on his hands before feeling Nakajima open around his fingers again, working him open again with the four since the angle is different and fanning them open. Chinen’s other hand moves under Nakajima’s leg and behind his knee where the skin is soft. 

“Take deep breaths for me.” He waits for Nakajima’s shuddering breaths before he presses the tip of his thumb on his rim, swollen and red from abuse, and slides it in during his exhale so all the air rushes out of his lungs. Chinen kisses his knee when he moves his fingers in and out slowly, muttering how good he is against his skin, how they’re almost there and he needs to hold off a little longer and knows how much it hurts because he hasn’t come either, just a little bit more. 

Chinen takes more lube to spread over his knuckles and the back of his hand and kisses his knee again. “You can come any time now, okay?” Nakajima barely nods when Chinen inches more of his hand in and his mouth drops open and he sobs. Chinen’s moving so slowly that it feels like hours before his rim swallows up over his knuckles and Nakajima screams when he comes hard on his belly and Chinen can see all his muscles tight and fluttering as he does, but he doesn’t stop pushing further in until his hand is engulfed where only his small wrist is settled against his rim. He spreads his fingers inside to open him up more while Nakajima’s wheezes and his collapsing chest turns into squirming from overstimulation, so he gives him a break for a moment. 

“See? I knew you could do it.” He reaches up to run his fingers in the come on his stomach like it’s paint on canvas. “I knew you could be patient,” his fingers drag up his sternum with a clear path following them up and down the curve of his ribs. He hears Nakajima sniffle, looks further up to see tears in his eyes. “Too much?”

Nakajima shakes his head. Chinen’s hands still, even the one inside that’s being held so tight. He waits a while for words to come back to Nakajima. After a few minutes, it’s like Nakajima realizes where he is and what’s happening because he tightens around Chinen’s hand again, throws his head back and groans which makes Chinen smirk.

“Did you think we were done?” Nakajima groans again and pushes back into the hand as much as he can with his hands under his head and Chinen holding one of his long legs. 

“Please.” He fucks himself on Chinen’s fist again.

“Please what?” 

Nakajima turns his face to the side like he can bother being ashamed now-- naked with his face covered in sweat and tears, come smeared around his torso because he orgasmed the second Chinen’s knuckles breached his rim and almost passed out.

“More.” Nakajima whines.

“More what? This?” Chinen moves his hand in and out with his fingers pressing up towards his belly, making Nakajima sob.

Nakajima nods. “Fuck me please.” 

“You’re so polite, aren’t you?” Chinen smiles. He clenches his hand in a fist and starts pulling out slowly. Nakajima screams and his hips shoot up off the bed in shock from the stretch in his ass before collapsing back down. Chinen keeps pulling out until he can see his knuckles again and shoves them back in. He wants to wrench out as many screams as he can so Nakajima ends up hoarse when they’re done; he wants to see him coming into the studio tomorrow pouring honey in his tea to soothe his throat and their eyes to meet when he takes a sip because everyone else will think Nakajima’s just under the weather and they know better. 

He thrusts a few more times and sees Nakajima’s cock swell again. “I never would’ve taken you for such a slut, Yuti.” He pushes his knuckles up to rub his prostate and Nakajima tries to squirm away, but Chinen’s other hand comes back to his knee. “Stay still. Or are you only good for the first round and then you start being a brat because you got what you wanted?” 

“No, I can be good, I can be good.” He keeps repeating and sobbing when he settles back down and tries to relax with the ridges pressing on his prostate. “I can be good, I promise.” Nakajima wheezes.

“I know you can.” Chinen hums and kisses his knee again. “You showed me that you can be so good, right?” Nakajima nods quickly. Chinen starts to rock his hand forwards and back over his prostate and it takes everything for Nakajima to stay still on his fist. “See? I want to make you feel good.” He hears a soft whimper. “Don’t you want that too?”

“I do, I do, please.” 

“So polite even now.” Chinen rolls his hand again, watching Nakajima’s cock start leaking. “Can you give me another after this? I’m sure you can. You’re Nakajima Yuto, Jump’s smiling darling. You can do anything.”

Nakajima whines more and his eyes are pinched shut, but he nods. 

“I need you to say it out loud.”

“Yes! Yes, I can. Anything you want.” 

Chinen smiles sweetly even though Nakajima isn’t looking, but he knows it’d be too far and he’d be pushing his limits here; it makes Chinen nervous to have so much power over him. He keeps rolling his hand forwards and back, watching Nakajima leak all over his stomach. “Maybe next time if you want.” Chinen starts to pull out slowly.

“No, please, please, please, I want it now. I can do it.” 

“I’m still going to fuck you.”

Nakajima nods. “I can come again. Please.” 

“Yutti, there can be more times after this. I don’t want it to be too much.”

Nakajima shakes his head and begs. “Please, please, please, I promise I can.” 

Chinen hums. “If you come and get too tired though, where would that leave me?” He rests his head on Nakajima’s knee while he pulls his fist out of Nakajima’s ass and wipes his hand on the sheets. He crawls up so he can see Nakajima’s face better, the tears down his temples and into his hairline with his eyes puffy and red. 

Cute. Sweet. 

He presses a soft kiss on his lips. “Another time, if you want it.” He whispers and falls back between Nakajima’s legs. He spills more lube on his hand and on the sheets. Chinen pumps his cock a couple times to spread the lube around but he’s close already; choking Nakajima and feeling his cock on his thumb through his throat and watching Nakajima take his hand like it was nothing is almost too much. 

“You’re probably close already, the slut that you are coming from my fingers and getting hard again so fast.” Nakajima’s cry is drawn out when Chinen finally, _finally_ pushes his cock in. It’s ridiculous that his hand was here up to his wrist and Nakajima’s still tight around his cock; he always thought it was shitty lines in porn, but even with him being stretched and open, he’s still groaning and trying to rock down onto Chinen. 

It doesn’t take long. Chinen’s hand falls on Nakajima’s dick and works him fast without any rest so all he can do is tense, pull his legs up and closer into his chest, and whimper when he comes again and dribbles over Chinen’s fingers and adding more come on his stomach while his ass clenches like a vice around Chinen. He wonders how he can be so tight _still_ where it feels like he can’t pull out so he comes while grinding on Nakajima’s ass, falling forward over him. 

Chinen takes a moment, not like he can move anyway, still has his hand on Nakajima’s cock but he groans and trembles more every time Chinen moves his fingers, so he lets go and paints his skin again with the come he’s added to the palette. It’s another moment of Nakajima relaxing where Chinen pulls out and sits next to him so his fingers can still drag over his skin while the come dries down, another few minutes before Nakajima’s eyes flutter open and find Chinen.

“Hey.” Chinen smiles. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Nakajima says slowly and smiles too. “Another second.” Chinen nods and focuses back on Nakajima’s chest and starts to pick at the white flaking away from his golden skin on his ribcage. 

“You were so good, Yutti” Chinen continues from earlier, “and so cute. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Nakajima preens but stays quiet, so Chinen brushes his hair away from his face and presses his lips on his forehead. He hears Nakajima purr softly when he does. “I didn’t want to push you too much. We never,” Chinen pauses, “we never planned for this.”

As much as Nakajima would come over to vent his woes as routine, it stopped being normal Chinen fished out his pack of cigarettes and even if that was in the realm of normal with his couple smokes a month, being cozy on the balcony was more than they’ve ever had; normally between them it’s a hand on Chinen’s shoulder just like Nakajima would do with any other member of Jump. And after a couple drinks if that could still be normal, kissing and fucking wasn’t.

“You’re always more than I expect.” Chinen looks at Nakajima who’s watching him intently. “After all these years, you’d think we would’ve figured you out.”

Chinen laughs and puts his cleaner hand over Nakajima’s cheek. “I think I’ll remain unknowable.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Nakajima giggles, “Chinen Yuri, our stupidly athletic dancer who has the cutest mouth ever. Our tiny unknown. We’ll ask to add that to your bio.” Chinen smacks his cheek playfully. “Thank you though. And sorry,” Chinen raises an eyebrow, “for pushing you into this.”

“You didn’t have to push much, it’s fine. And I definitely pushed you further.” 

Nakajima shakes his head. “If I didn’t want it, you’d know.” It’s not what Chinen meant, but he’ll take it for now. They can always talk about it another time if Nakajima comes back; he doesn’t have the guts to talk kink negotiation anywhere associated with work where anyone could be listening. 

Especially Hikaru. He’d never live it down. Chinen would rather be shot dead.

“Were you serious about another time though? No strings attached?”

Chinen blinks. “Yeah, if you want.” 

He hums. “You made me feel good.” Nakajima preens and presses his face against the hand on his cheek. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had anything like that. You can push some more too.” 

“We’ll talk about it first next time.”

“Promise?”

Chinen gives him a quick kiss on his smiling mouth. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> you ever think about the itajan episode with waxplay and yuto said "i don't like that i'm getting used to the feeling of wax on my skin" because i sure do. our favs are kinky, we've won this round.
> 
> if you find typos, that's a you problem.


End file.
